Wikitubia:Interviews/Mind Audio Central
This interview was conducted on May 2, 2017, by HanselElGato ---- Mind Audio Central was a YouTuber with over 33,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How did you find YouTube? * It was a popular platform and I have actually been using it for a long time. I just haven't had accounts for the full amount of time that I have been using youtube for. Q2: What got you interested on uploading videos? * Many things. One of those was actually a computer virus that kept me from managing a gaming channel I had at the time and I decided to switch to subliminals. I was always interested in knowledge that was not common to the public and I even read a book about subliminals prior to making my channel. Q3: Are this type of videos proven real by scientist? ''' * Because they are very new, not a whole lot of them are. Binaurals have been tested by scientists and that's the reason why we know what each frequency does, but when it comes to subliminals the research is admittedly more broad. The only studies backing subliminals right now are institutions talking about how you can use them to learn things in your sleep, or change some social behaviors. Either way, we are not too worried about what institutions say due to the fact that lots of people have been getting results from my works on youtube. People have been getting amazing results in short amounts of time so they really don't have anything to lose. '''Q4: When did you got interested on doing this subliminal, and started to believe on it * I got interested when I saw what people could do with subliminals and how they could change people's lives. I think what really got me to believe in the power of subliminals was the immense amount of help it was providing to people. On a regular basis, I have been getting messages from my fans about how I have helped them from depression, bullying, suicide, and how I have helped them with their negative body image. Q5: I'm listening to the Get Blue Eyes subliminal video, when does effects happen * Results (on average) happen within the time frame of one week to six months. Q6: Have you gotten reports, or messages of people telling that the videos worked? * Absolutely! I would say I have gotten hundreds of them in the past. I try to share some of the best ones in some of my "Subliminals Results" videos so other fans can check them out. I try to also release pictures of results but it has been a little hard due to people being camera shy. Q7: How did you feel when you got interviewed by Shane Dawson? * Energized. He was a very nice person and I loved his enthusiasm and his curiosity. It was great to know that I would be helping so many more people after the boost I got from the interview I had from him. Because of it, I have been able to save many more people out there from depression and self harm. So, I am really glad. Q8: Do you gain criticise, because of your videos? * All the time. Usually, I see skeptics as people who are just curious and want more information, and most of the time I am able to appease that curiosity. A lot of skeptics have come to me in the past talking about how they believe a lot more in subliminals now that they have taken the time to try them. The thing that really keeps people from realizing that subliminals work is because they're too quick to judge and never look at the evidence, results, or just plain out never take the time to try them out for themselves and give them a fair trial. Q9: Do you use your videos to make any effect on yourself, and if you do how? * I used to in the past. The first video I ever made on my channel was a "Get Better at typing" Subliminal. Now, I will admit, this is a very old subliminal and uses a lot of old techniques that have since been updated, but it really helped me increase my typing speed by 10 WPM and my typing accuracy by around 8 percent. Q10: Tell us what is the main propose of your channel for now and the future. * To help people. When I started my channel I was going through suicidal thoughts and a lot of bullying. When I made my channel, I realized that even though I could not save myself (for the time being) from bullying, it really warmed my heart to see that I could at least help other people with the same problem. Honestly, I think it would especially be amazing if I could make helping other people around the world a living/career. Q11: Do you have any interest on doing different types of videos on the future? * Sure! I want to reach out to as many people as I can with these videos, produce them more efficiently and faster for the public to enjoy, and maybe even create some jobs by hiring people on the way. Q12: Do you have any competition? * Yes. From what I have heard from my fans, they usually prefer my videos over most of the competition because I put so much work into them and use nice-sounding audio as well. Q13: How many time does a video take to do? * Usually I recommend people listen once a day but some people have been able to get faster results by listening multiple times a day. Q14: Is there any health hazards on your video? * There are not. Subliminals and Binaurals are specifically made to target exactly what you want them to do. And that is why they are not only effective, but also don't have any side effects. Q15: Have you meet other YouTubers that are not Shane Dawson? * Yes. I have talked with Jason Stephenson, Mind Power, Hypnodaddy, and a lot of other creators in the community. Q16: Is the the second interview you have ever got? * Technically, yes. And I am looking forward to many more in the future. Category:YouTube Interviews